Et si ce n'était qu'un songe?
by Liline-cullen
Summary: les maraudeurs se préparent pour une nouvelle rentrée, ils étaient habitués maintenant à se rendre a Poudlard, pourtant cette année risque d'être bien différente des autres et leur réserve quelques surprise? Seront-ils à la hauteur ? tous cela est-il bien réel?
1. Laurisse apparaît

Salut tout le monde, voila ma nouvelle fiction sur les maraudeurs. je tiens a préciser que :

- l'histoire de base n'est pas de moi, elle est de **Lucie-Black **, je l'ai simplement **réécrite** et **arranger **

**-** Pour le moment je n'ai pas de Beta pour corriger cette fiction, il y aura donc des fautes et j'en suis désolé par avance !

**J'espère que ça vous plaira =) **

* * *

Chapitre 1- Laurisse apparait

Sur le quai du poudlard Express se trouvait un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons. Celui-ci était composer de James Potter un septième année de Gryffondor, il était grand et s'était forgé une musculature au fur et à mesure des années passées à jouer au quiddditch en tant qu'attrapeur dans sa maison et dont il était capitaine cette année. Il parlait avec son meilleur ami Sirius black un autre jeune homme de septième année lui aussi dans la maison Gryffondor. Sirius était tout aussi grand que James mais un peu moins musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs encres et des yeux tout aussi noirs que la nuit. Avec eux se trouvaient un troisième élève de septième année, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor, Remus lupin qui était à peine plus petit que ses deux amis avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris clairs. Remus était beaucoup plus discret que ses camarades et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point visible pour lui seul . Le quatrième, Peter Pettigrow et le dernier membre qui compose se fameux groupe, était plus petit et plus enrober que les trois autres. Il avait un regard bleu qui semblait constamment fuir celui des autres car cachés derrière une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur sa nuque et devant ses yeux.

Ce jour là était le premier septembre et comme les quatre jeunes hommes il y avait tous les élèves de la fameuse école de sorcellerie qui étaient présent pour se premier jour de rentrée. Parmi eux se trouvait Lily Evans une jeune fille d'origine moldue pourtant très douée en matière de magie. Ses yeux en amande vert scrutaient la foule d'élève arrivant à la gare coté moldue, elle fut bousculer par le chariot d'une petite première année ce qui eu pour effet de la faire se retourner faisant voler ses cheveux rouge feu. La petite la regarda des excuses pleins les yeux et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui fit signe que tout aller bien et de vite monter dans le train. A peine la première année disparut qu'une tornade blonde vint finir sa course dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Après les retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie, les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans le train pour s'y installer.

11H pile, sur le quai, le sifflet du conducteur retentit ce qui signifiait le départ imminent du train et les derniers élèves encore présent sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter à bord du train. Nos quatre amis, déjà à bord, sillonnaient les wagons dans l'espoir d'en trouver un où ils pourraient s'installer. Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur bonheur alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les derniers wagons qui en général étaient vide. Ils choisirent un compartiment occupé par une personne vêtu d'une longue cape noire et dont le visage était caché par une large capuche, la mystérieuse personne semblait dormir et nos quatre camarades s'installèrent après un regard interrogatif commun. C'est ainsi que James, Sirius et Peter commencèrent leur joyeux voyage vers Poudlard. Ils parlaient gaiement lorsque Sirius demanda brusquement en montrant d'un signe de tête la personne en noire :

- D'après vous, c'est qui ?

James regarda la silhouette et finit par répondre

- ça doit être le nouveau prof de DCFM

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête au moment ou Remus entra dans le compartiment après avoir rempli ses fonctions de préfet en chef, il s'assit et lança

- J'ai vu le professeur de DCFM et il a l'air complètement stupide

Les trois autres se regardèrent et Sirius redemanda

- Et donc c'est qui ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Remus qui venait à son tour de regarder la personne en question

- Moi je suis la fille du prof a l'air complètement stupide lança une voie claire et forte

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la personne capuchonnée qui s'était redressée et regardait à présent par la fenêtre

- Désolé je ne voulais pas… rougit Remus qui s'était rendu compte de sa bourde

Evidemment les trois autres maraudeurs se mirent à rire vite rejoint par la jeune fille

Mais tu as raison, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, mon père est stupide et au fait je m'appelle Laurisse Nassy

- James Potter

- Sirius Black

- Peter Pettigrow

- Et moi Remus Lupin

- Enchantée dit-elle avec un large sourire

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur des cinq adolescents, il fallut un peu de temps aux garçons pour bien s'entendre avec Laurisse mais après quelques blagues de la part de Sirius la jeune fille se sentit à l'aise avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Remus fixait Laurisse, tentant d'apercevoir son visage mais la capuche qu'elle portait toujours le lui masquer complètement. Ses sens de loup-garou lui disaient de se méfier mais le mystère qui entourait la jeune fille l'attirait comme un aimant. Après une heure de voyage, Laurisse décida enfin d'enlever sa capuche. Celle-ci avait un visage ovale dont la couleur faisait penser à du cristal, des lèvres fines et d'un rose claire s'étiraient en un sourire adressé a Remus qui été assit en face d'elle. Et quand son regard gris croisa le regard noir cendre de la jeune fille, le loup-garou eut l'impression d'être rentrée dans une nouvelle dimension. Cependant la jeune fille détourna rapidement le regard et regarda les trois autres garçons. Elle détacha la ficelle qui maintenait sa cape mais ne la retira pas pour autant comme pour cacher encore un peu son corps du regard Remus qui n'arrivait pas à se détourner d'elle. Pourtant il du détourner le regard une bonne heure plus tard quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue. Le jeune arrivant fit passer sont regard dans le compartiment. Il émit un petit ricanement quand il vit James et Sirius qui s'étaient levés, leur baguette pointant droit vers lui.

- Tu fais quoi avec ses bouffons

En une fraction de secondes James et Sirius pointaient d'avantage leur baguette vers l'intrus près à attaquer au moindre faux pas, mais à la surprise de tous Laurisse se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Ces long cheveux noirs cendre aux reflets argent virevoltèrent légèrement autour d'elle et ils laissèrent apparaître un tatouage à la base de son cou. Remus eu le temps de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un tribal terminé à chaque extrémité par un L et un S. Rogue enlaça à son tour Laurisse laissant tomber son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente.

Laurisse était si contente de retrouver Severus, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu depuis qu'elle était rentrée en première année de sorcellerie à Durmstrang où elle y avait passer deux ans. Les deux suivantes elles les avaient faites à beauxbâton et elle venait faire ses dernières années d'études à Poudlard. L'école ou sont ami d'enfance Severus avait fait toute ses études. Cela faisait 10ans qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais rien n'avait pu les séparer. Mais à peine l'avait-elle enlacé qu'elle senti ses crochets sortir, elle du alors se résoudre de se retirer de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle considéré comme un frère depuis toujours. Sentant son malaise le jeune homme sourit et murmura

- Je sais que aimes les idiots mais ceux la quand même Laurisse tu n'aurais pas pu trouver pire. Enfin bref si tu y tiens, je te souhaite une bonne journée

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Laurisse avant de retourner dans son compartiment. La jeune fille encore toute retourné par ses retrouvailles se retourna et du faire face aux regards noirs des quatre garçons

Remus regardait Laurisse qui était toujours dans l'ouverture de la porte et il vit qu'a son cou pendait une chaine en or finie par un pendentif en forme de licorne qui tombait dans le décolté de son débardeur rose fluo, son jogging blanc lui tombait sur le bas des reins et était remonté de façon à se qu'on puisse apercevoir les chevilles de la jeune fille où celle-ci avait accroché des bracelets porte bonheur. Laurisse claqua des doigts et la porte du compartiment se referma d'elle-même. La jeune fille retourna à sa place et demanda à voie haute

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole à la surprise de la jeune fille qui s'attendait à l'intervention de James

- Ce que tu as fait ? tu as pris dans tes bras un Serpentard ! et pas n'importe lequel, non évidemment, tu as pris ROGUE dans tes bras ! il faut que tu sache qu'entre lui et nous c'est une guerre franche et déclarer depuis longtemps déjà. Etre amis avec lui et nous en même temps je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

- Severus est mon meilleur ami, nos mères se connaissent depuis le collège et j'ai grandis avec lui répliqua-t-elle avec force, mais on va faire un sorte de compromis puisque d'après moi vous êtes de gentils garçons. Je ne prends pas partie dans votre petite « guerre » et vous, vous ne me considérez pas comme une ennemie, ça vous convient ?

La voix qu'elle avait employée ne laissait pas tellement de choix quand à la réponse, ainsi les quatre garçons s'empressèrent de lui signifier leur accord d'un hochement de tête. Cependant après l'annonce de Laurisse un silence de plomb régnait dans le compartiment. C'est dans ce silence quasi religieux que les garçons enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers.

En même temps qu'ils se changeaient James observait Laurisse. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer il s'était attendu à la voir différemment mais non. Il avait toujours cru que sa haine pour Rogue se ressentirait sur les amis de ce dernier mais il devait admettre qu'il ne détestait pas Laurisse. Dans sa tête la conclusion que la jeune fille pouvait être différente de Rogue fit son apparition. Après tout elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait ses quatre autres années dans les écoles ou son père avait été professeur. Et puis elle ne semblait être aussi horripilante de Rogue. Il se rassit et son regard se posa sur Remus. Ce dernier fixait un point quelque part au dessus de leur tête. Sirius semblait lui aussi complètement ailleurs. Ses pensées se dirigèrent en même temps que son regard vers la porte du compartiment. Deux adolescentes se tenaient debout et lancées dans une grande discussion. Parmi les deux jeunes filles se trouvait Lily Evans avec ses magnifiques cheveux roux aux reflets or. L'autre jeune fille fit un signe de tete vers James qui se sentait rougir quand les yeux émeraude de la jolie rousse se posèrent sur lui. Lily approuva d'un signe de tête, tourna les talons et disparut du champ de vision du maraudeur laissant son amie seule qui ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda

- Potter

- Oui répondit-il, quoi ?

- Lily veut te parler, demain après les cours. d'accord ?

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'un coup c'est comme si sa faculté à s'exprimer s'était envoler. Il parvint tout de même à faire un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message. La jeune sortit alors du compartiment et emprunta la même direction que Lily quelques minutes avant. James qui était toujours dans ses rêves ou il se voyait avec une jolie rousse, n'avait pas fait attention qu'autour de lui les discussions avaient reprises entre Sirius, Laurisse et Peter. Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver sur le quai qu'il remarqua que Sirius était trop proche de Laurisse. C'est seulement dans la diligence qui les menait vers le château que James se rendit compte que Remus était plus morose que d'habitude pour cette nouvelle rentrée, seul Peter restait égale à lui-même. chose surprenante venant des maraudeurs été apparue en ce début d'année, le voyage en diligence se fit en silence ce qui n'était encore jamais arriver depuis que les quatre garçons s'étaient rencontrés quelques année plutôt.

* * *

voila pour ce premier chapitre , donnez vos impression =)

j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience

gros bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine =)

**liline-cullen**


	2. Lynne se montre

**bonjour tous le monde =) **

**voila pour la suite de cette fiction , il y aura surement encore des fautes et j'en suis désolé**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même**

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans tout le château. Dans la salle de potion qui était située dans les cachots les élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor remplirent leur fiole avec la potion qu'ils avaient eu à préparer pendant les deux heures précédentes. Chacun rangeait ses affaires et sortie de la salle de classe. Sirius qui fut l'un des derniers à sortir couru pour rattraper James qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle commune des Gryffondor

- Cornedrue appela-t-il, Cornedrue ou vas-tu ?

- James s'arrêta pour attendre que son ami arrive à sa hauteur et lui répondit

- Tu ne te souviens surement pas, mais hier une fille est venue dans notre wagon pour me dire de rejoindre Lily après les cours donc je vais la rejoindre.

- Ah dit son ami, mais dis moi pourquoi est-elle dans le hall ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Gryffondor, eh m****, prend mon sac s'il te plait ! faut pas que je me rate sur ce coup la

Sirius explosa de rire et prit le sac de James

- Aller barre-toi et ne te loupe pas cette fois, ajouta-t-il alors que James repartait déjà en courant

Lily attendait James dans le hall, elle avait réfléchit tout l'été. James avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup plus mature. Ses enfantillages qui avaient fait fuir Lily les années passés n'avaient pas disparue complètement mais s'étaient beaucoup atténués. Lily devait arrêter de se voiler la face, elle été amoureuse de ce garçon. Elle savait que c'était réciproque, celui-ci l'avait clamé haut et fort durant ses quatre dernières années. Ils se cherchaient sans jamais parvenir a se trouver mais qu'importent ils s'aimaient et elle le savait même si cela ne les avaient pas empêché de sortir avec d'autre. Aujourd'hui la belle rousse avait décidé de lui laisser une dernière chance en espérant de tous son cœur qu'il se comporterait bien. Ses yeux parcoururent le hall lorsqu'enfin elle le vit. Il s'arrêta a quelque pas d'elle tout essoufflé et articula difficilement

- Désolé je suis allé poser mon sac

La jeune fille regarda James de haut en bas et sourit, c'est vrai qu'il été beau même lorsqu'il était essoufflé. Son cœur accéléra lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence pendant lesquelles Lily cherchait ses mots et James reprenait son souffle. Ils arrivèrent près dès lac et la jeune fit se tourna pour faire face a James et se lança

- Voila James, je voulais te demander…

La phrase de Lily s'arrêta net puisque James ne lui laissa pas le temps de la terminer comme d'habitude. Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La jeune fille mit un certain temps a réagir et le repousser et lui assener une gifle monumentale par la même occasion. Surpris le jeune homme bégaya une main sur sa joue endoloris

- Quoi ce n'est pas pour me demander de sortir avec toi que tu m'as fais venir ?

Le cerveau de Lily se remit en marche et elle hurla :

- NON JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE SES FILLES QUI TE TOMBENT DANS LES BRAS DES QUE TU LES EMBRASSE. COMMENT J'AI PU CROIRE NE SERAIS-CE QU4UNE SECONDE QUE TU AVAIS ENFIN GRANDIT ! TU SAIS QUOI ? OUBLIE

Et elle partit furibonde, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé ! Il restait toujours le même gamin conclue la jeune fille qui était folle de rage. James resta planté ou la Gryffondor l'avait laissé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Oui pour la première fois depuis très longtemps le jeune garçon avait des regrets. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de gâcher la chance que Lily lui offrait en se conduisant comme un idiot. Il avait pris la jeune femme pour acquise alors qu'il en était rien, il avait cru qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il voulait mais une fois de plus il s'était trompé. Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et toutes les larmes qu'il avait contenu jusque la coulèrent sur ses joues.

Assis sur les marches à l'entrée du parc Remus regardait les étoiles, ses pensées le ciel pour oublier. Oui il voulait oublier que la jeune femme qu'il lui plaisait en avait embrassé un autre. Se décrochant de sa contemplation il parcouru le hall des yeux et il vit Lily qui arrivait a grand pas en pleurant. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. D'un revers de main il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de son visage. Remus lui fit signe d'aller s'assoir et lui demanda

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il complique les choses ? Remus pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi direct ? demanda la jeune femme

- Parce que c'est lui et qu'il ne changera jamais. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de parler qu'il m'a directement embrasser, comme si je lui appartenais déjà sans même me demander mon avis

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Tu voulais que sa aboutisse a ça non ?

- Oui bien sur mais pas de cette manière. Je voulais lui parler, lui dire ce que je ressentais et ce crétin a…

La jeune fille s'arrêta incapable de continuer sa phrase. Remus la pris dans ses bras. Lily pleura quelque minute appuyée sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et savait que c'était réciproque. C'est lui qui avait passé l'été à convaincre la jeune femme de laisser une autre chance à James. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble mais si James ne changeait pas alors ils ne seront jamais ensemble. Il devait aller parler a son ami. Lily se calma enfin, elle releva la tête et demanda

- Et toi Remus, qu'est ce qu'il te fait pleurer ?

- Moi ? mais je ne pleure pas

Lily explosa de rire et poursuivit

- Menteur ! je t'ai vu de loin. Tu t'es essuyer les yeux quand tu m'a vu arrivé.

- D'accord je suis démasqué avoua le lycanthrope. Hier dans le train on a rencontré une nouvelle élève tu sais

- Laurisse, oui je suis au courant, je suis dans son dortoir je te rappelle

- Oui c'est vrai. Bref dans la soirée elle s'est énormément rapprocher de

Sirius termina la jeune fille pour lui, oui je sais aussi

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu veux que je te raconte ou tu sais déjà tout ?

- Je suis dans son dortoir et on a un peu parlé hier soir, c'est pour ça

- Ok. Donc tout à l'heure on était tout les quatre dans la salle commune, Sirius et Laurisse s'embrassaient. Je connais Sirius et je sais comment sa va se terminer. Mal comme a chaque fois mais…

- Elle te plait

Remus enleva ses bras qui étaient toujours autour de la jeune femme et les ramena sus ses jambes. Lily caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds pour le réconforter à son tour.

- Tu sais Remus, Sirius est ton ami et même si tu sais comment tout sa va se terminer tu ne peu rien y faire. Sirius et bien c'est Sirius, c'est un Don Juan qui n'arrive pas à trouver une fille qui le tienne.

- La jeune femme frissonna

- J'ai un peu froid. Je vais rentrer et tu devrais en faire autant. Allez vient.

Elle se leva suivit par le jeune homme. Lily se retourna pour ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux gris lune de Remus. Leur visage se rapprochait dangereusement, lentement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis elles s'unirent dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Remus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent mais ils furent bousculer par quelque chose. Il lâcha la jeune femme rousse et tout deux tournèrent la tête juste attend pour voir James dont le regard était emplit de haine. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs dans lesquels il disparut complètement du champ de vison de Remus et Lily. Remus fut incapable de bouger pour retenir son ami. Il recula rapidement et fut arrêter par un mur, il se laissa tomber le long de celui-ci et se prit la tête entre les mains

- Mais qu'est ce j'ai fais, il va me tuer se lamenta Remus

Lily posa une main sur son épaule et répondit

- Tu n'as rien fait. Remus regarde moi. Oui on a fait une erreur mais sa ne se reproduira plus. On va lui expliquer et je suis certaine qu'il comprendra.

Remus releva la tête, il savait que James ne comprendrait pas et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais mais Lily avait ses yeux qui brillaient d'espoir qu'il ne fut pas capable de le lui dire. Au lieu de ça il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Hum, hum

Remus et Lily se retournèrent dans la direction de la voie. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune petite avec des yeux marron très claire et elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes à Gryffondor ? vous savez où je peux trouver James Potter ?

A l'entente de ce nom, les sanglots de Lily redoublèrent d'intensité, Remus la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et répondit à la jeune femme :

- Il vient de monter les escaliers, mais si tu veux mon avis tu ne devrais pas aller le voir de suite.

- Merci répondit la jeune femme avant de partir en direction des escaliers

Remus regarda la jeune femme disparaître. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà croiser mais ce dont il se rappeler surtout c'est qu'elle cacher son visage dès qu'ils se croisaient.

James s'arrêta contre un mur du troisième étage. Il avait du mal à respirer. Les images de ce qu'il venait de voir lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Remus qui se prétendait être son ami avait embrassé Lily, celle dont il été amoureux depuis 4ans déjà. Il se décolla du mur et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer avant de redescendre et de refaire le portrait de Lupin. Lupin avait fait un choix et pour lui il n'existait plus, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et encore moins avec Lily. Il respira un bon coup et prit le raccourci qui menait plus rapidement au couloir du septième étage. Il atteint le tableau de la grosse dame à grand pas. Il retrouva Sirius et Laurisse dans la salle commune. Ce fut Sirius qui remarqua le premier les traces de larmes sur les joues de son ami

- Heu Cornedrue, il y a un problème ?

James avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais le portrait s'ouvrit derrière lui laissant apparaître Remus, Lily et une troisième personne. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille qui était rentré avec eux rejoint James. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas un seul instant, ses yeux étaient bloqué sur la jeune femme rousse et son ex ami. Il perdit le contact avec la jeune fille lorsque que la jeune fille se mit à parler

- James, James Potter, regarde moi s'il te plait

James baissa les yeux. Il détailla la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Elle était plus petite que lui, celle-ci le fixait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Son visage à la peau pâle était encadré par de longs cheveux châtain claire. Son cœur rata un battement quand son cerveau lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sept ans, enfaite il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était entrée a poudlard. C'était une petite moldue qui vivait dans son village et qui avait été de bon conseil a de nombreuse reprise et il se trouvait que la, a cet instant précis il avait réellement besoin de conseil.

- James tu me reconnais ? je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre mais c'est moi, Lynne

James releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Remus qui affichait un grand sourire. James se rappela qu'il été le seul au courant de l'existence de Lynne. Le jeune Gryffondor s'enflamma lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait osé faire.

- JE VAIS TE TUER REMUS ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? TU ES LE SEUL AU COURANT POUR ELLE ET TU OSE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE C'EST UNE SORCIERE ? SI C'ETAIT LE CAS TU NE PENSE PAS QUE JE L'AURAIS DÉJÀ VU ICI ? A QUOI TU PENSER SINCÈREMENT HEIN ? A ME FAIRE CROIRE CA POUR QUE PERSONNE NE SOIT AU COURANT POUR TOI ET LILY ? CETTE GAMINE N'EST PAS LYNNE !

Il les fusilla une dernière fois du regard avant de se retourner et monter dans son dortoir mais la jeune fille ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, elle le rattrapa et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux

- Regarde moi Potter ou sinon je t'étrangle

- Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle lâcha le bras de James et recula

- J'avais peur admit-elle, vraiment peur de ce que tu dirais. Pendant 5ans j'ai repoussé le moment de venir te voir, je me suis cachée de toi parce que je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais plus a moi. A partir du moment où tu as arrêté de venir me voir en vacances, il y a de ça 7ans maintenant, j'ai tout simplement cru que tu ne voulais plus rester avec une enfant. Mais je t'interdis de me dire que je suis une GAMINE, c'est bien claire ?

A ce moment les deux jeunes filles la rejoignirent pour l'éloigner de James. Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient toujours des éclairs. James allait répliquer quand la petite table qui était près de lui explosa. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et inspira comme pour se calmer, c'est alors que James compris que la table avait explosée à cause d'elle

- ET EN PLUS ELLE ESSAYE DE ME TUER !

Il aurait continué à hurler si Sirius ne lui avait pas fais signe de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta car il savait que quand Sirius ne prenait pas le temps de formuler ce qu'il voulait il fallait mieux le faire sans poser de question. Remus et Lily en firent autant mais les trois filles restèrent éloignées.

- Assise ! toutes les trois !

« Lynne » le fusilla du regard et se rapprocha sans toute fois s'assoir alors que ses amies, elles prirent sans plus de commodité. Tous savait qu'il allait s'en suivre des explications mais personnes ne savait encore lesquelles. L'ambiance avait changé d'un coup et tous se regardaient sans pourtant ouvrir la bouche…

* * *

** voila pour ce chapitre **

**laissez des commentaires ça me ferait très plaisir **

**bisous **

**liline-cullen **


	3. Des explications

**Hello tous le monde =)**

**j'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Personnellement je suis contente de pouvoir publier aujourd'hui, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps entre les cours et les exams qui approche mais chose promis, je vous fais partager ce chapitre!**

** Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des explications

Sirius regarda la totalité des personnes présentent aux tours de respira un grand coup et prit enfin la parole

- Bon avant toute chose, tous le monde ici va se calmer, on va s'écouter sans se crier dessus, vous pensez ça possible ?

Tous acquiescèrent en hochant la tête de peur de créer un nouveau conflit.

- Bien dit-il Lily et Remus continua-t-il c'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble ? son regard était planter dans celui de Remus et attendait une réponse de celui-ci

- L'histoire c'est qu'on s'est embrassé, mais en aucun cas on sort ensemble. On a simplement eu un moment de faiblesse, rien de plus.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda James

- Potter, tu te tais. Est-ce que c'est la vérité Remus ?

- C'est la vérité répondit Peter

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui en une fraction de seconde prête a entendre ce qu'il avait a dire

- J'ai tout vu et tout entendu, je confirme donc qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais je ne dirais rien de plus.

Lily le gratifia d'un merci et Remus d'un léger hochement de tête

- Bon dernier problème. toi la gamine énervé qui es-tu ? et pourquoi la table a explosée ?

- Au risque de me répéter je m'appelle Lynne Salt. pour ce qui est de la table, il faut simplement que vous évitiez de me mettre en colère mais ça n'arrivera plus. Conclu la jeune fille qui était de nouveau énervée.

- S'il te plait, arrête ton cinéma, ici personne ne te croit, alors sa ne sert a rien de nous mentir dit Sirius toujours calme avant de se retourner vers son ami. Remus ?

- Elle nous a demander ou elle pouvait trouver James et elle est monté et après on les as trouvé dans le couloir entrain de se parler et après tous le monde connait la suite

- Bon dit Lynne avec impatience, si j'arrive à vous prouver ce que j'avance ? est ce que vous allez enfin me croire ?

- Essaye toujours, mais sa m'étonnerais fortement que tu arrive a prouve rune chose fausse lâcha James.

La jeune fille s'avança vers James tout en passant la main dans son cou, elle en détacha une chaine qu'elle donna à James. Ce dernier s'en saisit et l'examina. Peu à peu Sirius vit le visage de son ami changer, passant de la suffisance à la stupeur puis son regard passa du collier à la propriétaire pour finalement s'arrêter sur le visage de jeune fille qui exprimait de la peur et l'appréhension. James sourit franchement cette fois comme un gamin qui venait de découvrir que le père noël existe vraiment. Une fois remis de sa surprise le jeune homme demanda à Lynne

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas… c'est impossible et tellement réaliste en même temps.

La jeune fille récupéra son collier et le remit a son cou.

- Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment c'est possible, c'est bien Lynne ! c'est moi qui lui ait offert ce collier avant que j'entre à Poudlard expliqua James, mais tu as deux ans de moins que moi ce qui veux dire que tu te serais cacher pendant 5ans ? comment c'est possible

- En réalité je ne me suis caché que pendant un an. Je n'étais pas dans cette école avant expliqua Lynne

Sirius était perplexe, une question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un petit moment, il décida alors d'intervenir pour avoir la réponse

- Dans ce cas la, pourquoi tu es restée toute l'année dernière a te cacher alors que tu savais que James était ici ?

- Parce que je suis une idiote proposa la jeune fille en souriant

James partit dans un fou rire et fit assoir la jeune fille à coté de lui comme pour être sur qu'elle était bien réelle

- Sérieusement Lynne, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fuit ? demanda James

- Sérieusement ? quand tu es rentré a Poudlard, l'été qui a suivit tu ne me parlais plus, on ne se voyait plus. J'étais petite tu sais et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Ensuite il y a eu la lettre de Poudlard qui es arrivé et qui m'expliquait qui j'étais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction je ne savais pas a ce moment la que tu étais un sorcier et dieu sais que personne ne m'aurait cru. Puis tes parents ont expliqué aux miens pour Poudlard et pour toi… alors quand j'ai su que tu m'avais menti je t'en ai voulu énormément, j'étais jeune et ton amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi. C'est en partie pour sa que j'ai refusé d'aller a Poudlard et c'est comme sa que je me suis retrouvée dans une autre école. Puis en troisième année j'ai compris que c'était futile et puéril, j'ai alors demandé à intégrer Poudlard. Lorsque je suis arrivé j'avais l'intention de venir te voir, de te parler mais quand je t'ai vue avec tous tes amis je me suis dis que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux alors je me suis cacher.

- Je t'aurais cru tu sais dis James et je t'aurais accepté qu'importe qu'on ne se parlait plus tu étais et tu resteras mon amie Lynne

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et lorsque minuit sonna dans le château toutes les filles se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre respective laissant ainsi les maraudeurs seuls. Sirius tourna la tête et demanda à Remus :

- Pourquoi t'étais triste ?

- Pas envie d'en parler et Queudevert tu te tai pour elle et pour moi

- Bien sur Lunard j'ai bien conscience que ce que tu as dis pourrait t'attirer des ennuies mais pour elle ça pourrait aider

- Non ! une promesse est une promesse et tu n'as pas le droit de la trahir !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis Lunard ? demanda soudainement James

Remus avait a ce moment précis une envie folle de tout lui dire, a quel point il avait été un goujat avec Lily, a quel point il avait blessé oui il avait envie de lui toute ses choses mais au lieu de sa il prit une inspiration et répondit simplement

- Que tu t'es comporté comme un crétin finit, point. je ne dirais rien d'autre j'ai promis désolé.

Remus se leva et partit se coucher suivit de près par Peter en souhaitant bonne nuit aux autres. Sirius attendit qu'ils soient montés et demanda à James

- Non mais sérieusement il a quoi ? déjà qu'il ne sourit pas énormément mais la il est complètement déprimé ! il n'a pas sourit de la soirée.

- Si une fois !

- Ah oui ? quand ?

- Quand Laurisse et Lynne se sont assise a coté, mais tous le monde sentaient le froid qu'il y avait entre elle et c'est la que Lynne a dit : « je n'aime pas les serpents » et elle a recommencé a papoter avec ses amies

- Ah ! oui s'exclama Sirius, j'avais oublié cet épisode mémorable. Bon tu crois qu'il a quoi Remus, parce que je m'inquiète pour lui.

- J'ai ma petite idée mais si se que je pense s'avèrent être vrai alors sa pourrait changer beaucoup de choses.

- Quelles choses ?

- Une amitié

- Dit toujours l'encouragea Sirius

- Bin en faite je pense que notre ami en pince pour Laurisse

- QUOI ? s'écria Sirius

- Patmol ta gueule, tu veux réveiller tout le château ou quoi ?

- Non mais tu rigole la ? quoique sa expliquerai ça expliquerait sa réaction quand il est sortit de la salle avant le repas

Je lui poserais la question demain en cours

- Ok.

- Bon ben bonne nuit

James se leva et parti se coucher laissant Sirius seul qui finit par s'endormir près du feu.

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

**n'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis, c'est motivant pour les auteurs**

**gros bisous **

**liline-cullen**


	4. La Lune Rousse

Hello tout le monde =) je suis de retour (oui enfin mais j'ai pas réellement eu le temps de publier ses derniers temps désolé :S)

Enfin bref treve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre =)

* * *

Chapitre 4- La lune Rousse

Lynne était assise à la grande table et prenait son déjeuner tranquillement quand James lui demanda

- C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Demain soir. En plus ça va être une lune rousse d'enfer ! quelqu'un veut venir la voir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle

- NON ! s'écrièrent d'une même voie les quatre garçons

- Tu ne peux pas sortir demain soir petite sœur expliqua finalement James devant le regard perplexe de la jeune fille

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que

- Ok ok, je n'irais pas dans ce cas

- Merci dit James soulagé

Les garçons se levèrent après avoir finit leur déjeuner et se rendirent en cours. Lynne regarda Lily et Laurisse et leur demanda

- Ils sont toujours comme sa ?

- Ouai lui répondit Lily

- Bon il y a vraiment personne qui veut venir voir la lune avec moi demain soir

Les filles lui firent comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas pour et finirent par partir en cours laissant Lynne avec sa meilleure amie qui lui murmura

- Griffa, je viens moi demain

- Je sais que tu viens corna, calme toi

- Non, je ne sais pas, tu ne me l'as pas proposé !

- Allez va te faire voire !

- Je sais que tu m'aimes !

- Sophia, dégage ou je sors les griffes

- Hou ! se moqua sa meilleure amie, le chat va s'énerver

- Lut les filles, c'est la lune rousse demain on y va ?

- Bien sur qu'on va y aller Aigla, on ne peut pas rater ça ! affirma Lynne

Dans le brouhaha habituel de la grande salle, les trois adolescentes se rendirent à leur cours de l'après midi. Toutes les trois prirent place dans la salle de cours. Le professeur entra

- Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, demain est une journée spéciale puisque il y aura la lune rousse. Combien d'entre vous veulent aller la voir ? Sophia, Carry et Lynne ? trois seulement souffla le professeur, bien dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas assez pour faire un cours de nuit demain soir.

Les trois filles baissèrent la main visiblement déçu de la tournure qu'avait pris leur escapade mais elles savaient aussi qu'elles iraient voir la lune avec ou sans leur professeur. A fin du cours fut assez longue et lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin les élèves étaient presser de sortir mais le professeur leur dit :

- Pour demain matin je veux que vous me prépariez 20cm de parchemins sur les lunes de saturne. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée

Dans un au revoir monsieur général les élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle 3ème années se rendirent dans leur salle commune respective avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius regardait la jeune Lynne et lui demanda

- Tu as abandonnée l'idée de te rendre dans le parc ce soir ou pas, petite ?

Il avait posé cette question avec l'espoir que la jeune fille s'abstiendrait de sortir. La jeune fille qui savait quel réponse attendait Sirius leva ses yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux du jeune homme et lui menti délibérément en lui affirmant qu'elle ne sortirait pas ce soir. Après avoir demandé à Lily et Laurisse de les couvrir devant les garçons s'ils demandaient après elles, les trois adolescentes attendirent avec impatiente le soir venu.

_Plus tard dans la soirée _

- Lynne qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lynne fit sont apparition avec une grosse coupure sur le visage comme si un chien l'avait mordu. La jeune fille se tenait également les côtes. En le voyant entrée , James s'était précipité vers la jeune fille pour la faire s'assoir. Une fois assise elle leur expliqua :

- Je suis tombé lamentablement dans les escaliers c'est rien ! et toi Peter qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Je me suis fait attaquer par un chat !

- Par un chat ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voie Carry et Sophia

- C'est une expression les filles ! il rigole s'empressa d'ajouter Remus

- Au fait, tu étais ou Remus hier soir ? non en fait vous étiez ou tous hier soir ? demanda Laurisse

- Heu... à la bibliothèque répondit maladroitement Sirius

- C'est cela oui !

- Donc tu n'as pas pu voir la lune rousse ?

- Elle été très belle, on l'a regardé de la tour d'astronomie, répondit Carry, au fait vous saviez qu'un chien et qu'un cerf se baladaient dans le parc hier soir ?

- Non, on n'était pas au courant répondit James en faignant de s'intéresser au sujet

- Moi oui répondit Laurisse et Lily aussi d'ailleurs hier on a assistée a un spectacle d'enfer ! vous devinerez jamais ce qu'il c'est passer ?

- Non raconte, dit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras

- Lily tu m'aide, bon hier on regardait par la fenêtre et on a vu un chien, un cerf et un loup-garou.

- Sérieux ! s'exclamèrent les adolescents

- Oui s'exclama la jeune fille mais ce n'est pas tout reprit-elle, juste après on a une licorne, un aigle et un chat. Pas très intéressant vous allez me dire mais le meilleur reste à venir ! je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait le chat mais le chien l'a attaqué, ensuite l'aigle s'est jeté sur le chien mais en quelque seconde il s'est fait attraper par le loup-garou et la licorne s'est attaquée au cerf pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux autres ! c'est fou hein !

Dans le petit groupe il y eu un froid soudain, les quatre garçons se regardèrent comme alarmés. Lynne se leva soudain et annonça

- Bon je monte me coucher

- Attends, on monte avec toi, on a quelque chose à te dire lui dit Sophia

Les trois filles montèrent en silence et une fois arrivée à l' abri dans le dortoir Carry attrapa les bras de Lynne et lui dit

- Griffa t'as faillit bouffer Peter ! imagine ce qu'il y aurait pu arriver si le chien n'était pas intervenu ! Alors maintenant on arrête les conneries

- Quelles conneries Aigla ? je te rappel que c'es toi qui as voulu qu'ont deviennent des animagus, avec griffa on t'a suivit sans broncher alors maintenant tu assumes ! s'exclama Sophia

- Oh, oh, les filles on se calme ! le seul véritable problème pour le moment c'est : comment on va faire si les garçons ont tous découvert sur nous. alors on se calme, Corna tu t'assoies la et Aigla ici dit Lynne en désignant le sol. Avant toute chose il nous faut savoir qui est qui !

- Peter c'est le rat, ça au moins on le sait dit carry

- Sirius son surnom c'est Patmol non ? donc s'ils ont fait comme nous ça doit être le chien dit a son tour Sonia

- Celui de James c'est Cornedrue donc c'est le cerf repris Carry

- Et Remus serait le loup-garou puisque son surnom c'est Lunard termina Lynne

- Le truc commença Carry c'est qu'on ne devient pas loup garou comme sa d'un coup d'un seul…

- Non, c'est vrai admit Lynne

- Il faut avoir été mordue par un loup garou finit Sonia fière de sa trouvaille

- C'est un réelle plaisir de travailler avec vous chère associées chantonna Lynne avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller ce coucher. La journée n'avait pas été de tous repos pour ces adolescente et elles méritaient bien une bonne nuit de sommeil .

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre, a très vite tous le monde

maintenant c'est a vous de jouer

vous avez aimer?

bisous Liline-cullen


	5. le secret de Laurisse

salut a vous ^^ , je vous poste ce chapitre =)

Je tiens a remercier toutes (tous) celles (ceux) qui me lise sa me fais toujours autant plaisir de partager avec vous mes histoires =)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 5-Le secret de Laurisse

Remus était dans la bibliothèque depuis un certain temps déjà, il avait se devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre et ne l'avait toujours pas terminé. Si on le regardait attentivement on pouvait le voir concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Remus se sentait bien ici pour travailler, le silence régnait et personne ne le dérangerait. Oui ce silence il l'aimait beaucoup mais sans qu'il s'y attende il fut interrompu par des chuchotements. Alors le jeune garçon qui était d'origine curieux ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que les personnes disaient

- La pleine Lune de ce mois-ci est dans deux jours dit la voix qu'il venait d'identifier comme celle de Carry, alors s'ils sortent de nouveau tous les quatre il faudra qu'on fasse attention a nos fesses

- Et pourquoi lui demanda une autre voix qui appartenait a Sonia

- Parce qu'on n'a rencontré ni le chien, ni le rat, ni le cerf. Donc si l'homme de sa vie est le loup garou on risque de pas mal souffrir si on perd une fois encore le contrôle de nos transformations comme la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer moi !

- Mais vous serez la pour me protéger et puis la dernière fois s'était un simple accident. C'est vrai que ses derniers jours j'ai perdu de mes pouvoirs mais ça va mieux maintenant je te le jure Aigla

Remus en avait assez entendu. Il referma son bouquin a la vitesse de l'éclair et parti a la recherche de James, Sirius et Peter. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, ils étaient tous les trois sous un arbre du parc. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ses amis il balança son sac et leur dit sur un ton noir

- Elles savent tous !

- Qui et quoi demanda James

- Ils sembleraient chuchota-t-il que Carry et Sonia soir sur et Lynne un peu moins d'avoir découvert que j'étais un loup garou et que vous étiez des Animagus. Le jeune homme avait dit la fin de la phrase à voix très basse pour être certain que certaines oreilles males intentionnées puissent le découvrir.

- C'est impossible Lunard répondit calmement Sirius

- Et bien détrompe toi mon cher ami ! le contra James, ça expliquerait pas mal chose, par exemple la réaction qu'elles ont eu lorsque Laurisse a parlée de ce qu'elle avait vu vue avec Lily ce fameux soir de pleine lune ou encore sa expliquerait les blessures que Lynne qui ressemblaient fortement a des morsures de chien.

- Explique-toi

- Voila ma théorie, le soir ou tu as faillit te faire bouffer pas un chat, Patmol tu l'as sauvé ok ? Et je pense que le chat, l'aigle et la licorne était Carry, Sonia et Lynne

- Tu es fou ? elles sont trop jeune, tu as vu le temps que sa nous a pris pour devenir des Animagus ? il nous a fallu cinq ans

- Ça tiens debout, dit Remus Carry la même dit la dernière fois Sonia a perdu le contrôle de ses transformations et elle avait peur que sa recommence

- Et puis Laurisse m'a dit le moi dernier qu'elle avait entendu les filles parler de loup garou se souvint Sirius

- Oh regardez le chat comme il est beau ! s'exclama james, j'en ai jamais vu un aussi beau, il fit un clin d'œil a ses amis et attrapa le chat

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, c'est un chartreux ? demanda Remus

- Oui, et regardez, il est blesser

- Oh ! le pauvre

- Ah ! elle est la !

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et virent arrivées Carry et Sonia en courant. Carry attrapa le chat et leur expliqua

- C'est mon chat, il s'était enfuit, merci de me l'avoir retrouvé. Bonne journée

Plus tard

- Alors demanda Lynne

Les jeunes filles étaient assises près du feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, carry Sonia et Lynne étaient toutes les trois penchées sur un parchemin quand James, Sirius, Peter et Lily firent leur entrés et s'assirent eux aussi. En les voyants s'assoir juste a coté, Sonia se dépêcha de ranger le parchemin mais celle-ci ne fut pas assez rapide, Sirius l'intercepta et lui demanda

- Qu'est vous faites avec un plan du parc ?

Lynne qui était alors passablement énerver se leva et récupéra le papier et lança

- Ca ne te regarde a ce que je sache, ni toi ni personne d'ailleurs

- Elle se rassit sur le regard électrique de Sirius et Carry

- Rentre tes griffes ! lui lança Carry

Lynne lança un regard noire a son amie, son regard lui fit passer l'envie d'ajouter quoi que se soit et Lynne changea de conversation comme si de rien était

- Alors vous faites quoi ce soir ? et au fait, il n'est pas la Remus ?

- Ce soir on compte aller se couchés tôt en tout cas, pour nous trois dit Sirius en désignant ses amis

- Et pour Remus ? demanda Lynne

- Heu… je n'en sais rien admit James

Lynne regarda calmement sont ami. Elle savait que James était au courant pour elles et lui savait qu'elle était au courant pour elle, pourtant aucun n'émit une remarque. James savait que ce soir serait le soir des vérités.

Le repas du soir se passa dans un calme olympien entre le groupe des garçons et celui des filles, il parlaient respectivement entre eux en évitant d'adresser la parole a l'autre groupe comme si un froid s'était installés. Après avoir copieusement mangé, les garçons montèrent se coucher alors que les quatre filles s'attardèrent tout en bavardant gaiement.

Le mois de Février touchait déjà a sa fin, la neige avait fondue dans le parc de poudlard mais les températures étaient toujours aussi fraiche. Dans les couloirs du grand château Sirius suivait Laurisse comme il le faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs moi. Chaque moi elle disparaissait pour ne réapparaitre que le lendemain alors le jeune homme avait voulu savoir ou elle allait. Il était a une bonne distance d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque et d'où il était il pouvait voir ses cheveux cendrés voler a chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers les salles de potions ou accolé a un couloir Severus releva la tête et lança a la jeune femme

- Tu es seule j'espère ? tu sais ton père n'a pas apprécier ce que Malfoy lui a dit sur toi et Black !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus j'irais régler le problème directement avec Malfoy et oui je suis seule. tu voulais me voir il me semble, pourquoi ? d'après ce que j'ai compris ça avait l'air grave

Elle était maintenant face à rogue qui l'attrapa par les épaules

- Il faut que tu quitte Black, ton père à menacer de te tuer si tu ne le lâchais pas, tu es en danger ! il faut que tout ça s'arrête immédiatement, tu n'es pas n'importe qui Laurisse, tu es la fille du mage noir le plus puissant que le monde ait connu, tu ne dois pas faire de faux pas.

- Je sais très bien qui je suis siffla la jeune femme, ce n'est pas la peine…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre la jeune femme se retourna pour voir d'où il provenait. Sirius qui était sous le choc de se qu'il venait d'entendre était tombé au sol. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité que James lui avait prêté et se mit a courir. Arriver dans le hall il s'assit sur l'escalier et se prit la tête entre les mains, dans sa tête raisonnaient encore les mots que Rogue avait prononcé, comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas les comprendre, comme s'il ne pouvait intégrer les faits qu'il venait de découvrir. Des bruits se firent entendre, il aperçut alors Laurisse qui passa à coté de lui et sortit dans le parc. Sans plus attendre le jeune homme la suivit, il voulait des explications avec la jeune fille, des qu'il fut proche d'elle il l'attrapa par le bras, Laurisse se retourna et ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes. Sirius voulut parler mais avait qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche la jeune femme prit la parole

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu disparaissais sans raison tous les mois et pour tout te dire, si j'avais su je serais venu plutôt

- Sirius ?

- Et il a voulu dire quoi par « la fille du plus grand mage noir » ?

La colère étaient telle que ses mots sortirent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, la jeune femme regardait a présent les yeux de son ami qui étaient empli de haine. Les larmes qui baignaient sont visage avaient maintenant disparue, son regard se fit beaucoup plus froid qu'elle l'aurait voulu

- Tu tiens réellement à le savoir ?

Sirius sentit sa main le bruler, il lâcha Laurisse et fut envoyer en arrière. Non loin de la, sous l'arbre des maraudeurs comme ils l'avaient appelé se trouvait James, Remus et Peter qui avaient assistaient a la scène. Les maraudeurs se levèrent et allèrent aider leur ami à se relever. Remus s'avança vers la jeune femme la main en avant comme pour se protéger et lui dit

- Calme-toi et explique-nous ce qu'il se passe

Laurisse lui lança un regard plein de dégout

- Sirius m'as suivi soit disant qu'il voulait savoir la vérité sur moi ! tu voulais savoir Sirius continua la jeune femme en plantant son regard froid dans celui du jeune homme et bien je vais te dire. Je suis la fille du plus grand mage noir que votre monde ait connu et qu'il ne connaitra jamais

- Voldemort murmura James

- Oui et je suis tout aussi puissante que lui voir même plus

- STUPEFIX cria Remus

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et les quatre garçons partirent en courant, malgré le courage dont il faisait preuve cette nouvelle leur avaient fait peur. Dans la salle commune les garçons s'appuyèrent contre un mur, Sirius qui avait la tête baissé se repasser la scène en boucle sans pouvoir la comprendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive entendit-il

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Lynne qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui tenait James par les épaules. En une fraction de secondes tout devint clair a ses yeux, il attrapa Lynne par le col la plaqua contre un mur et lui dit

- Tu savais ? hein, tu l'as toujours su mais tu l'as dit a personne n'est-ce pas ?

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une main l'envoya voler avec force au milieu de la pièce, lorsque son corps toucha le sol James l'attrapa avec violence, souleva son visage pour qu'il soit a hauteur de ses yeux et lui lança méchamment

- Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de la toucher, compris ? tu as beau être mon pote mais si tu recommence je t'étripe sur place c'est clair ?

Il le lâcha pour se diriger vers Lynne mais il se stoppa net quand il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus tels ceux des chats. Elle fixait Sirius comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus, elle avança vers lui et plaça ses mais qui n'étaient plus terminer par des ongles mais par des griffes bien aiguisé. Devant elle Sonia et Carry comme stupéfiée, personne n'osaient bouger devant cette scène irréelle

- Oui je le savais dit elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur du jeune homme

Sa phrase a peine terminé, Lynne s'écroula. Carry et Sonia se précipitèrent sur elle. Sonia qui était devenue pâle comme du cristal se dirigea vers la fenêtre laissant Carry s'occuper seule de Lynne. James arriva a son tour au près de la jeune femme, la souleva et l'emmena a l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, je vous fais de gros bisous

A vos clavier maintenant ^^

bye

Liline-Cullen


	6. un peu d'amour

Coucou à vous =)

oui , je suis de retour ^^

merci a ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte ou favoris.

je vous poste ce soir ce 6ème chapitre en espérant que sa vous plaise toujours autant =)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : un peu d'amour

Assise sur son lit à l'infirmerie, Lynne regardait le soleil par la fenêtre tout en écoutant les commentaires de la rencontre de Quiddditch qui voyait s'opposer Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Elle entendait la voie de Jeremy, un garçon de Serdaigle qui prenait un malin plaisir à descendre les joueurs de Poufsouffle. Au bout d'une heure de rencontre Jeremy s'écria :

- Potter attrape le vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte !

Peu à peu les bruits des élèves commencèrent à se faire entendre un peu partout dans le château. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Carry et Sonia arrivèrent à l'infirmerie pour voir comment se porter la jeune femme. Tous parlèrent tranquillement de la rencontre lorsque Jeremy fit son apparition, il félicita James puis se dirigea vers Lynne et l'embrassa devant le regard surpris du groupe, surtout celui de James qui était bouche bée. Elle le regarda et sourit

- Il y a un problème James ?

Ce dernier se leva pour venir se poster devant Jeremy. Le spectacle était vraiment drôle, James et son mètre 80 surplombait Jeremy et son mètre 60 qui fit un pas en arrière tout en levant la tête pour mieux voir le visage de James qui se voulait menaçant mais qui faisait rire tout le monde sauf Jeremy qui était comme pétrifié

- Tu l'as fais souffrir tu es mort

Il retourna s'assoir et on pouvait lire sur le visage de Jeremy qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou rire de la situation mais il bégaya

- D'accord

- Ne me dis que tu as peur de se grand dadais quand même ? dit Lynne les larmes aux yeux a force de rire

James regarda Jeremy avec un sourire distant qui lui fit comprendre qu'il rigolait mais qu'il n'avait quand même pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Jeremy acquiesça de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit le message puis partit après avoir dit au revoir a tout le monde. Lynne dirigea alors son regard accusateur vers James

- Tu es impossible ! tu veux le faire fuir ou quoi ? c'est le seul garçon a qui je plaie et toi tu trouve le moyen de lui faire peur vraiment merci !

- Il n'y a peut-être que lui mais c'est déjà un de trop. J'aurais vraiment préférer que tu reste une petite fille

- Oui mais j'ai grandis et j'ai treize ans, je suis une jeune fille maintenant et quoi que tu dises tu ne pourras rien y faire.

- Une très jolie jeune fille si tu veux mon avis commenta Sirius

- Patmol, dégage ! je te jure que toi je n'hésiterais pas a te tuer si ose la regarder autrement en amie

- C'est bon James, je sais ce que je fais

- T'as intérêt !

La bande d'amis papotèrent encore un peu ensemble puis l'infirmière les mit à la porte mise a part Lily qui lui avait demandé de rester un peu avec Lynne pour lui parler. Une fois que celle-ci fut certaine que les garçons était partie elle tira le rideau et déballa :

- Ilmademandédelerejoindredansleparcscesoir !

- Tu pourrais répéter ce que tu viens de dire en respirant entre les mots rigola Lynne

- Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le parc ce soir

- Qui ?

- James

- Sérieux ?

Lynne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son meilleur ami c'était enfin décider à aller voir Lily. La jeune femme fit un grand sourire à Lynne comme réponse

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

- De tout façon tu n'a rien a perde Lily

- Oui tu as raison, je file alors lui dit-elle en claquant un bisou sur sa joue

James était installé sous l'hêtre du parc, celui-ci avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et tenait dans sa main une rose rouge. Il espérait réellement qu'elle viendrait malgré son comportement. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeait vers lui et priait pour qu'en levant les yeux ils y voient Lily. Quand il la vit, il se mit à sourire comme un gamin, la jeune femme devait surement revenir de l'infirmerie qu'il avait lui-même quitter une heure plus tôt. Elle se planta devant lui, avec un air mal assuré et lui dit

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Je voulais me faire pardonner, tu sais j'ai réagit comme un con. Je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais, tu compte pour moi Lily et aujourd'hui j'en ai pris pleinement conscience

Il lui tendit une rose rouge que la jeune femme accepta en rougissant et bredouilla un merci gêné

- Je suis pardonné ?

Il sentit alors le poids qu'il avait au niveau de l'estomac retomber en flèche lorsqu'elle lui dit oui d'un signe de tête. Il avait envisagé toute les possibilités sauf celle la. Il ne s'était pas préparer à ça, que devait-il faire ? Il ne le savait pas mais le silence qui s'était installé entre eux commençait à être pesant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire n'importe quoi qui puisse combler se silence mais il entendit comme des pleure provenant de la jeune femme

- Evans ?

Lily le regarda et se colla contre lui et malgré la surprise du jeune homme il l'enlaça doucement. Il avait presque peur qu'elle s'enfuit à son contact mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta collée contre lui

- Je suis vraiment désolé dit-il à nouveau je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et si je pouvais je reviendrais en arrière pour l'effacer. J'ai vraiment été un abruti avec toi.

- Un abrutit ? oui un peu admit-elle mais maintenant c'est moi qui me conduis comme une idiote

- Ne dis pas ça Lily, tu es loin d'être un idiote tu..

Sa phrase resta en suspend car la jeune femme avait prit possession de ses lèvres

La nuit était pratiquement tombé sur le château, on aurait pu croire que tout le monde était monté dans son dortoir mais dans le parc de poudlard se trouvait une bande d'ami : Carry, Sirius, Remus qui avait rejoint le petit couple d'amoureux. Ils discutaient tranquillement, riait beaucoup aussi. D'un coup une autre jeune fille arriva en courant, il s'agissait de Sonia

- Elle est entrain de se prendre la tête avec Jeremy

A cette phrase Carry et Lily se levèrent d'un bon et partirent en direction du château. Accompagné par Sonia, les trois filles se rendirent dans la salle commune. Les garçons eux mirent plus de temps a comprendre et partirent bien dix minutes après les trois adolescentes. C'est ainsi qui les trouvèrent assise au coin du feu lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sirius après s'être assis

- Rien, je me suis pris la tête avec Jeremy c'est tout répondit simplement Lynne

- Et alors ? dit James intéressé

- Et alors on n'est plus ensemble

- Et bien il n'y avait pas de quoi se précipiter les filles intervint alors Remus

- Heu ? si répondit Carry

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

- Où est Peter ? demanda soudainement Lily comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question de Sirius

- N'essaye pas de changer de conversation mon cœur

- C'est vrai sa, ou est Peter ? demanda à son tour Carry

- Vous ne direz rien pas vrai ? soupira Remus

Toutes les filles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de décider de monter se James fut certain qu'elles étaient bel et bien montées il demanda

- Bon ont fait quoi la semaine prochaine ?

- Evident non ? on sort répondit Sirius

Peter Rentra dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tous se demander se qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer pendant tout se temps. Ce fut finalement James qui se lança

- Peter, ou tu étais passé ?

- Je me balader, au fait je viens d'apercevoir le chartreux de Sonia dans les couloirs

- Ok, bon je monte me coucher

- Oui nous aussi répondit les garçons.

Seul Remus resta debout. Il avait une chose à découvrir mais il ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois seul. Remus s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne et sortit pour aller dans le parc. Il sourit quand il reconnut le chartreux de Sonia. Il le prit dans ses bras tout en le caressant. L'animal se mit alors a ronronner de bonheur il murmura alors a son oreille

- Je n'aime pas les chats, moi je préfère les tuer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme empoigna le chat et le jeta au loin. Lorsqu'il arriva a sa hauteur pour le rattraper il trouva a sa place Lynne qui était rouler en boule. Il tendit alors sa main a la jeune fille pour l'aider a se relever

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté mais je voulais vérifier notre théorie

La jeune femme repoussa sa main et se planta devant lui avec un regard noir de colère

- Tu es un connard de faire sa au chat ! cracha-t-elle

- Non ! non Lynne ne crois pas sa, j'adore les chats vraiment, je voulais juste vérifier.

- Votre théorie était juste ! tu es content ?

- Plutôt oui. Et si tu veux tout savoir j'espérais vraiment que tu étais le chat

- Pourquoi demanda-t-elle surprise

- Si je te le dit, c'est plus un secret

Il tourna les talons pour repartir mais Lynne qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille le rattrapa tant et le força à se retourner. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Remus et elle demanda très sérieusement

- Dit-moi

- C'est un secret affirma-t-il de nouveau

- Aller s'il te plaie dit le moi.

La jeune femme rigolait a présent, il faut dire que la situation était assez comique, ELLE suppliait quelqu'un, vraiment pas son genre pourtant

- De toute façon dit-elle une fois calmée, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'aura pas avoué

Remus la prit alors par le cou, ses yeux claires brillaient d'une lueur étrange, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle signifiait mais lorsqu'il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes elle su alors que ces yeux reflétaient ses propres sentiments.

- C'était ça ton secret ? tu sais tu aurais pu me le dire avant

- Tu étais avec Jeremy

- Oui je sais, mais c'était simplement pour te rendre jaloux

- Et bien petite peste, tu as parfaitement réussit rigola-t-il

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser il voulait lui transmettre la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé en la voyant avec un autre, y voulais lui montrer l'attachement qu'elle représentait a ses yeux. Il voulait montrer qu'il était digne d'elle si évidement elle l'acceptait à ses cotés.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre

comme d'hab pour tout commentaire ou remarque bah vous pouvez m'en faire part!

il vous suffit de cliquer et de laisser vos impression

gros bisous

liline-cullen


	7. choix et disputes

Salut à , désolé pour le temps de publications mais bon les examens ont prit tout mon temps

maintenant que c'est passer , je peux enfin vous publier ce chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 : choix et disputes

- Enfin, pour demain, je veux que vous révisiez entièrement vos cours de métamorphoses.

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et les septièmes années terminaient leur journée par un cours de métamorphoses où le professeur leur donnaient toujours le même devoir, réviser, réviser et encore réviser mais les élèves savaient bien qu'ils faisaient cela pour leur ASPICS qui arrivaient a grand pas alors les adolescents faisaient le travail sans rouspéter. Tous ces travaux leur laissaient que peu de temps pour rêvasser ou encore s'amuser. Chacun attendait le week-end avec une grande impatience, ça leur permettrait de souffler un peu.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor James et Sirius parlaient de la prochaine lune quand Remus les rejoins, alors Sirius demanda

- Tu peux m'expliquer un truc ? Depuis quand tu as une meuf ?

- Hein ? de quoi demanda alors James

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Peter, tu aurais quand même pu nous mettre au courant !

- Alors pour votre gouverne, je ne vous l'ai jamais cachés, vous étiez tous accaparé par vos révision pour les ASPICS puisque vous n'avez pas révisé de toute l'année je vous rappelle ! leur répondit Remus

- Ok, qui ?

- Bonjour, bonjour

Lynne et Lily rejoignirent les trois garçons. Lily prit place à coté de James ce qui en soit était normale. La surprise fut quand Lynne se dirigea vers Remus et qu'elle l'embrassa. Tous le monde dans la pièce resta bouche bée face a cette action qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. James se leva alors et quitta la salle sans plus de cérémonie suivit de près par Sirius qui tenta de le rattraper

- Ca va ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter

James regarda sont ami avec un regard noir et articula difficilement

- Il sort avec Lynne ! IL SORT AVEC MA PETITE SŒUR !

- James calme toi lui intima Remus qui venait lui aussi d'arriver

- Oh toi ! ne me touche pas ! je vais te tuer !

- James arrête !

Sirius réussit tant bien que mal à rattraper James avant que celui-ci ne rue sur Remus. Celui-ci fit quelque pas en arrière.

- Dégage cracha James, je ne veux plus te voir tu m'entends ? JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Sirius tourna les talons et regarda les deux garçons qui se lançaient des regards meurtriers

- C'est ou vous vous arrangez ou vous allez perdre les deux filles qui comptent le plus pour vous. Ne les laissez pas filez si a vos yeux elles sont aussi importante que vous le prétendez

Il se dirigea alors dehors pour aller rejoindre les filles, laissant James et Remus régler leur compte seul. A l'extérieur Lynne et Lily parlait, Lynne était au bord des larmes lorsque Sirius arriva a leur hauteur.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? je croyais qu'il serait content pour moi. Oh Lily en quelques minutes j'ai peut-être perdu mon meilleur ami et mon copain

- Ne dis pas ça petite, tu n'as pas a choisir entre les deux, c'est de la faute de James lui répondit Sirius

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans toi, ajouta Lily en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- C'est vrai ça, elle a raison

- Ne me flattez pas trop les filles rigola Sirius

- Oh franchement ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles d'une même voix

Du coté de James et Remus aucun d'eux n'avait encore bougé. Remus décida alors de partir, il ne supportait plus la haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son ami. Il ne supportait pas qu'il réagisse de cette façon, Remus aurait aimé qu'il comprenne et qu'il l'encourage mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. L'adolescent parcourra le parc de long en large pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le couvre feu été presque passé il se mit à courir pour rejoindre la salle commune. Lorsqu'il arriva il trouva Lynne et Lily assise sur un des canapés de la salle mais Remus ne s'arrêta pas et monta directement dans son dortoir. Sur son lit il laissa enfin coulées ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis sa dispute avec James. Il allait devoir prendre une décision : celle qu'il aime ou son ami, ce frère qui ne l'avait pas rejeté lorsqu'il avait appris sa véritable nature. Il ne voulait pas choisir, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Son cœur lui disait de choisir Lynne mais sa tête lui disait que James avait toujours été la pour lui qu'importe les circonstances. Le jeune homme était perdu, tout n'était que confusion autour de lui. Que devait-il faire ?

En bas dans la salle commune Lily et Lynne discutaient paisiblement avec Sirius qui leur racontait la scène qui s'était déroulé entre les deux garçons dans le parc. Remus fit alors son apparition, il vint s'assoir avec eux. A ce moment la le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer James. La tension était palpable, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce que James allait faire. Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers la petite bande.

- Lynne faut que je te parle

- Ça tombe plutôt bien parce qu'il faut je te parle aussi dit-elle en se levant. Je commence dit-elle en voyant que James allait prendre la parole, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privé ! je sors avec qui je veux ! compris ?

- C'est exactement de ça que je voulais te parler. C'est à toi de choisir, c'est lui ou moi

- QUOI ? tu me demande de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et mon copain ? tu te prends pour qui ? je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'appartiens a personne Potter ! tu veux que je choisisse c'est bien ça ?

- Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps. Oui c'est exactement ça

- Ok je vais choisir

La jeune femme fit passer son regard de Remus à James puis de James à Remus pendant cinq bonnes minutes

- Ça y est j'ai choisit. Elle regarda Remus et continua, je suis désolée.

- Je le savais triompha James, désolé Remus mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisit

James prit alors Lynne dans ses bras mais celle-ci l'envoya contre le mur qui été derrière le jeune homme

- Seulement James tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, je ne t'ai pas choisit non plus ! tu es censée être mon meilleur ami. Tu devrais être content que je sois avec quelqu'un comme Remus qui pour l'instant me fait du bien, ton acharnement à détruire tout ce que je construis me dégoute ! moi qui avais cru en venant te voir pouvoir retrouver mon frère ! A la place j'ai trouve un mec qui pense que je lui appartiens ! je ne t'appartiendrais JAMAIS James. ne m'approche PLUS JAMAIS, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi tu m'as bien comprise ! la jeune femme pleurait a présent et sa voix montait au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait.

Elle sortit sans ce retourné. Lily se leva à son tour et lança à James :

- Tout a tout gagné, ou plutôt tout perdu ! j'espère que tu es content de toi Potter !

Elle sortit a son tour, laissant les garçons seuls.

* * *

Voila , en espérant que sa vous aura plus !

gros bisous et à très vite

liline-cullen


	8. La fin de la fille serpent

Salut à tout le monde.

voila la suite de cette fiction =)

en espérant que ça vous plaira

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 - La fin de la fille serpent

Par une nuit du mois d'avril, Sirius, pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnu était dans le par cet s'y sentait bien. Il ne cherchait donc pas la réponse à cette question. Il fut rejoint quelque instant après par James et Peter

- Pourquoi tu es dehors demanda James

- J'en ai aucune idée comme vous je suppose

- Ouai approuva son ami, on avait une envie soudaine de se balader dans le parc.

- Severus avait raison, vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles

Les trois garçons surpris d'entendre cette voix prirent leur baguette et se retournèrent pour faire face à Laurisse qui était habillée d'une robe de sorcier verte claire. Avec la nuit les cheveux de la jeune femme n'était pas visible mais le noir accentué sa peau blanche cristal et faisait ressortir par la même occasion ses yeux noirs

- Laurisse qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Sirius visiblement en colère

La paix qu'il avait ressentit quelques temps plutôt s'était envolé en une seconde à peine. Laurisse éclata d'un rire sordide et répondit

- En fait c'est toi que je veux

- Je te conseille fortement de ne même pas y pensée, parce que vois-tu je si ça arrivait je risquerais de te bruler vive balança James

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, sourit-elle, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours comme tu le pense Potter

- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de faire du mal à qui que se soit.

Carry, Sonia, Lily, Lynne et Remus sortirent de leur cachète. Leurs baguettes étaient toutes pointées sur la jeune femme. Lynne s'avança un peu plus que les autres

- Tu n'es pas très maligne toi non plus. Tu croyais sincèrement qu'il serait le seul touché par ce sort ? Une chose, comment tu as fait ? Même ton père n'a pas ce pouvoir

- Elle, non mais moi oui

D'un même mouvement tous regardèrent derrière Laurisse. Une magnifique jeune femme s'avançait et Carry murmura

- Launasse

- Tu me reconnais, c'est déjà ça mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'eux savent qui je suis dit-elle en pointant les autres. je vais donc me présenter je suis Launasse déesse des mondes et la mère Tinlia autrement dit de…

- La déesse des mondes ? la coupa James, c'est quoi ça ?

- Je maitrise tous les mondes, vous ne croyez quand même pas être les seuls dans tous l'univers

- S'il te plaie n'en dit pas plus supplia doucement Carry

- Pourquoi tu la tutoie demanda soudainement Peter

- De quoi as-tu honte ? tu devrais être fière de celle que tu es, personne n'est aussi puissante que toi dit la déesse à Carry

La jeune femme en question s'avança un peux plus de la déesse et dit d'une voix forte

- J'aurais préférer une vie humaine plutôt qu'une vie de mensonge.

- Tu l'as voulu, tu as voulu te cacher, je ne t'y ai pas obligé

- Launasse, tu n'es pas la pour régler tes comptes avec Tinlia compris s'écria Laurisse, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Launasse baissa la tête et se plaça devant Laurisse puis elle fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci commença alors à suffoquer et tous se précipitèrent pour le soutenir lorsqu'il tomba au sol. Peu à peu une légère lumière s'éleva du corps de Sirius pour se diriger dans les mains de Launasse. Puis après encore quelques secondes la lumière s'éteignirent

- POURQUOI ? s'écria Carry, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! CELA NOUS EST INTERDIT. NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE DROIT DE VOLER L'AME D'UN SORCIER OU AUTRE SAUF S'IL EN VA DE LA PAIX DU MONDE !

- Je le sais Carry, mais les règles ont changées et j'obéis aux règles.

Lynne faisait passer un papier à tous le groupe lorsque Laurisse s'en aperçut et demanda

- C'est quoi ça ?

Lynne se leva et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux

- C'est ton arrêt de mort !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse jeter le moindre sort, Laurisse claqua des doigts et Lynne vola sur cinq mètre avant de retomber violemment sur le sol. Carry voulut se précipiter pour aller aider son ami mais Sonia l'en empêcha

- Elle vit toujours, n'oublis pas qui elle est.

Lynne se releva et dans un même mouvement tous pointèrent leur baguette sur Laurisse et ils s'écrièrent tous d'une même voix

- AVADA KADAVRA

Six lumières jaillirent des baguettes et tapèrent en pleine poitrine Laurisse qui s'écroula plus pâle que jamais. Launasse regarda une dernière fois Carry et se volatilisa dans une fumée bleue claire . James se retourna vers Carry et Sonia et leur demanda méchamment

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ça c'est ma mère Launasse, Déesse des mondes et la elle à volé l'âme de Sirius sur ordre de Voldemort sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Carry avait répondu si doucement a la question que tous avaient du tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir comprendre ce que la jeune femme était en train de dire

- Et on fait comment pour récupérer l'âme de Sirius demanda Lynne inquiète

- Normalement il faut l'empêcher de s'emparer de l'âme en remontant le temps

- Ah ouai ! s'exclama Remus ironique et on fait sa comment ?

- Avec un retourneur de temps ou une brèche temporelle

- Oui ingénieux commenta à nouveau Remus ironique, mais on a aucun des deux alors on fait quoi ?

- Parle pour toi, intervient Sonia, pour la brèche temporelle je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire.

- Non Sonia, non dit lentement Lynne

Le dos tourné aux autres, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle ouvrait la brèche temporelle et sauvait l'âme de Sirius alors elle savait qu'elle se perdrait dans ses origines et ne pourrait rien y faire. La jeune femme fut vite sortie de ses pensées par Lily

- Explique-moi et je le ferais

- Non, je le ferais répliqua Lynne

- Sonia, tu es folle d'avoir proposé ça ! tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle risque en le faisait ! s'écria Carry

- Je sais que je risque ma vie dit Lynne mais je préfère mourir et le retrouver plutôt que de perdre qu'autres personnes auxquels je tiens !

- Lynne ! ne fais pas ça ! personne ne veut pas que tu meurs ici, et encore moi

James avait dit ça en se levant et en l'attrapant par les épaules. Lynne le regardait dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à tout pour sauver son ami puis détourna le regard pour qu'il vienne se poser sur Remus

- Aide-moi chuchota-t-elle

Elle tourna le dos à tous le monde et contempla le ciel. Il y avait des étoiles qui brillaient intensément, une légère brise de vent se leva balayant la surface du lac et la demi-lune laissait ses rayons de lumière se refléter sur celui-ci. La lumière avait comme éclairé l'esprit de la jeune femme. Tout avait reprit sa place. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et elle devait surtout tout faire pour que ses amis ne l'empêchent pas d'ouvrir cette brèche. Une fois la brèche ouverte elle devrait empêcher Launasse de voler l'âme de Sirius. Quelqu'un toussa derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et ramener a l'instant présent

- Je vais le faire, Aigla, donne moi un papier et un stylo s'il te plaie

Carry chercha dans ses poches et finit par trouver un parchemin et un stylo moldu qu'elle tendit a son ami

- Pourquoi ? tu as besoin de ça ?

- Lynne prit les objets et répondit avec un sourire

- Si on te le demande, tu n'étais pas au courant. Bon éloignez-vous, je vais vous l'ouvrir votre brèche

Tous reculèrent la laissant face au lac. Elle leva les bras au ciel, recula de quelques pas et dit

- Vous maitresses et maîtres des éléments, vous qui maîtrisez le temps. J'en appel à vos forces les plus puissantes. Donnez-moi une force ample, Aidez-moi à garder pied pour pouvoir garder toutes mes idées. montrez-moi le chemin qui m'emmènera à vos mains

Dans un silence léger, un rond de couleur vert foncé se forma. La jeune femme s'avança et pénétra dans celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle passa de l'autre coté elle se trouvait dans le parc mais l'aube se levait à peine. Elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer :

- Lynne ?

- La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Carry.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? d'empressa de demander Lynne

- Le 10 avril, Griffa tu te sens bien ?

Quand elle avait entendu la date, elle avait mit les deux mains sur son cœur, au lieu de revenir juste avant que Launasse ne s'empare de l'âme de Sirius elle était revenu le matin. Elle allait donc devoir revivre la même journée. Elle regarda Carry et finit par dire

- Si, si tout vas bien et toi ?

- La concerner haussa les épaules

- Ouai, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pas toi ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire rétorqua Lynne

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais en chemin

Elle attrapa son amie par le bras et tout en marchant lui raconta son histoire, tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu et surtout comment ça se finissait pour ensuite qu'elle soit obliger d'ouvrir cette brèche temporelle. Carry écoutait attentivement son amie jusqu'à la fin.

- Si ma mère va voler l'âme de Sirius et que tu es revenu pour l'en empêcher alors elle exigera ton âme en échange, comme on dit « une vie pour une vie »

- Je m'en doutais s'exclama Lynne

- Mais j'ai une solution. Les filles et moi on pourrait la récupérer sans avoir besoin de remonter le temps. Je connais un sortilège mais il faut être trois pour le pratiquer. Donc si ma mère obtient ton âme il n'y a que Lily qui pourra nous aider.

- Vous aider a quoi ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Lily et Sonia qui arrivaient

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard les filles dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à Lynne

Les quatre adolescentes se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner. La joie et la bonne humeur était omni présente dans le groupe. Peu à peu la grande salle se remplit. Un peu plus loin des filles, Lynne remarqua que James et Remus bavardaient tranquillement

- Ils se reparlent les deux là-bas ?

- Hier soir, répondit Lily, Sirius m'a dit que James avait présentés ses excuses à Remus et qu'il les avait acceptées.

- C'est qui, qui lui à appris à s'excuser a cette abrutit ? et puis il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelqu'un !

- Peut-être qu'il viendra te voir plus tard dans la journée Lynne, qui sais dit Carry avec un regard d'espoir

La jeune femme répondit avec hochement de tête négatif et finit de déjeuner. La journée se passa normalement et lorsqu'il sonna 10h elle se rendit compte que James, Sirius et Peter avaient disparu. Elle s'empressa alors d'aller chercher les autres et elles sortirent rapidement dans le parc. Quand ils virent enfin les trois garçons, Lynne conseilla à tout le monde de sortir sa baguette. Une fois arrivés près d'eux elles entendirent Laurisse dire

- Certaines choses ne sont pas comme tu le pense.

Carry répondit avant de sortir de l'ombre

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais de faire du mal à qui que ce soit

Puis tout se passa comme Lynne l'avait vécu la veille, seulement quand Launasse voulut voler l'âme de Sirius, la jeune femme se plaça entre Sirius et la déesse. Elle sentit un grand froid l'envahir, son corps semblait s'engourdir. Lentement elle se laissa tombée soutenu par Remus et James qui s'étaient dépêchés de la retenir. Ses mains effleurèrent lentement le sol, elle suffoqua puis ferma les yeux et se sentit mourir.

Carry regarda Lynne s'écrouler au sol et son âme quitter le corps de sa meilleure amie puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lynne : Tuer Laurisse. La jeune femme se plaça devant le corps de sa meilleure amie et pointa sa baguette sur Laurisse. Tous l'imitèrent comme s'ils savaient ce que Lynne lui avait dit. Laurisse la regarda et sourit puis dans un cri du cœur, tous s'écrièrent

- AVADA KADAVRA

Dans un halo de lumière verte, Laurisse s'écroula au sol et lorsque Launasse voulut partir, Carry s'écria

- NON ! Lily, Sonia venez ici et lisez ça avec moi !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent dans poser de questions et dans une même voix les trois adolescentes dirent

- Âmes venues d'outres tombes, je vous implore d'envoyer votre colombe. Elle sera la clé et vous le savez. Âmes libère-toi.

Un vent se leva et balaya les mains de Launasse. La lumière réapparut à l'intérieur des mains de la Déesse et lentement cette lumière pénétra à l'intérieur du corps inerte de Lynne qui recommença à suffoquer. Lorsque la lumière fut intégralement entrer dans le corps de Lynne, celle-ci se mit à respirer à pleins poumons mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Launasse recula de quelques pas tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Carry. Après quelques secondes, Launasse disparut dans une fumée bleu-claire. James et Remus aidèrent Lynne à se relever. Cette dernière regarda Carry et sonia dans les yeux

- J'ai vu ma mère murmura-t-elle

* * *

Et voila pour ce 8ème chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression, bonne ou mauvaise ça fait toujours avancer les auteurs qui grâce a vos commentaires s'améliore

Donc... A vos clavier =)

bisous !

liline-cullen


	9. Nily

Hello, j'ai du temps pour moi en ce moment donc je vous poste ce chapitre peut de temps après.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Nily

Le lendemain matin, Lynne et Carry étaient installée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les deux amies discutaient des cours lorsque James descendit du dortoir et se dirigea vers Lynne.

- Tupeuxvenirsilteplait ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard désespéré et répéta

- Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Lynne et Carry se regardèrent puis la jeune femme se leva et le suivit. Le jeune homme était nerveux et ne savait pas très bien comment lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il inspira fortement comme pour se donner du courage

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, tu as tout à fait raison, tu ne m'appartiens pas

- Tu peux répéter le début? j'ai mal entendu se moqua Lynne

- J'ai dis : Excuse moi

James avait a présent les yeux remplis de larmes lorsqu'il regardait celle qui était comme sa petite sœur. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

- Bien sur ! Eh ! Chou ! Ne pleure pas

Quand James avait entendu la réponse de la jeune femme il laissa couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Elle se serra dans ses bras et du haut de ses grands airs James lui dit

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre petite sœur. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

- Au fait, c'est qui, qui t'as appris à t'excuser ?

James se retira des bras de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard

- Je voudrais lui envoyer des fleurs expliqua Lynne. Ca fait 10ans que je te connais et personne a part moi n'y était arrivé alors je pense que sa mérite bien des fleurs

- Sirius n'aime pas beaucoup les fleurs dit-il en la poussant légèrement

- Dernière question ?

- Ressort avec Remus. C'est un ordre

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Tu comptes faire quoi pour Lily ?

Alors justement dit James en souriant, j'ai pensé qu'a l'occasion tu pourrais aller lui parle en ma faveur

- Je suis vraiment trop gentille dit-elle

Les deux amis retournèrent s'assoir avec Carry qui avait été rejointe par Remus, Sirius, Lily, Sonia et Peter. Lynne s'assit entre Remus et Lily.

- Bravo, tu as réussit a ce que James présente ses excuses, tu es le seul avec moi qui y arrive. Dit Lynne en regardant Sirius

Le concerné sourit et faisait passer son regard entre la jeune femme et Remus tout en se demandant si un jour ils ressortiraient ensemble. Il jeta un regard a James qui lui aussi semblait se poser la même question. Sirius posa ensuite son regard sur Lily qui gardait les yeux fixés sur James tout en écoutant ce que Lynne lui murmurait à l'oreille. Alors que le silence avait prit place, Peter demanda

- Hier, tu as parlée de ta mère

- C'est-à-dire lui demanda à son tour Lynne

- Tu as dis : j'ai vu ma mère, pourquoi ?

Lynne poussa un long soupir et jeta un regard blanc à Carry er Sonia, puis ramena ses yeux sur Peter

- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? vous voulez tous savoir ?

Tous approuvèrent de la tête mis à part Carry et Sonia qui étaient déjà au courant. Il est vrai qu'hier lorsque James et Remus l'avaient aidé à se relever, elle avait parlé de sa mère et que les garçons avaient parlé de cette phrase sans réellement comprendre car pour eux sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle était a peine âgée de 5ans et qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Pourtant la nuit dernière elle en avait parlé et ça avait intrigué James. Maintenant elle allait devoir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et constata que tous le monde la regardaient avec avidité. Elle s'inquiétait plus de la réaction de James que celle des autres mais hier elle avait fait un choix qu'elle devait respecter quoi qu'il arrive. Elle inspira profondément et se lança

- Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne viens pas de ce monde. C'est pour ça qu'hier j'ai dis que j'avais vu ma mère quand Launasse à pris mon âme. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée devant la mort, j'ai été envoyé dans mon monde, la ou vit ma mère. Non James elle n'est pas morte ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ma mère vit à Nily reprit-elle, le monde des furies et des hybrides. J'ai préféré dire qu'elle était morte plutôt que de vous avouer la vérité mais je me rends compte que je n'aurais pas du.

- Mais alors tu es une furie ou une Hybride demanda Remus qui semblait avoir tout comprit.

Lynne tourna la tête si rapidement que Remus en fut surpris, il recula la tête juste à temps pour que la jeune femme ne lui donne pas de coup en tournant. Elle le regarda et un sourire illumina son visage

- Ma mère était un hybride entre un sorcier et une furie. Elle est né a Nily et y a vécu jusqu'à ses 20ans, puis elle est venue vivre dans votre monde où elle a rencontré un moldu et 5ans après je suis arrivée. Donc oui on peut dire que je suis un hybride

Un silence prit place a lorsqu'elle eut finit sa phrase. James s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, Sirius même pas la regarder, Peter lui par contre la fixait. Remus quand à lui continuait à lui sourire mais elle voyait bien que ses yeux cherchaient à la fuir. Se fut Lily qui brisa le lourd silence

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas grandi à Nily comme ta mère ?

- Elle ne voulait pas. Quand j'ai eu 5ans, elle est partit et c'est mon père qui m'a élevée et jusqu'à hier je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de connaître mon monde. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Voila vous savez tout.

James qui jusqu'à présent contemplait sa fenêtre se retourna et dit

- Si tu veux y retournée attends la fin de tes études, il n'y a rien de plus important.

Le jeune homme revint s'asseoir et tous ensemble ils reprirent une discussion normal comme si rien ne s'était passer, comme si Lynne ne leur avaient jamais caché qui elle était.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui. peut-être le prochain sera poster demain mais je ne garantis rien ^^

il ne reste que deux chapitres pour cette fiction. la fin approche les amis

en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours

bisous liline-cullen


	10. Réconciliations

Salut =) comme promis, puisque j'ai le temps je vous publie la suite.

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Réconciliations

La semaine qui suivit la révélation de Lynne, Remus la passa à se questionner sur ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à vouloir repartir dans son monde tout en sachant qu'elle allait devoir lui en parler. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il était penché sur ses devoirs, il sentait dans son dos le regard de Lynne, mais lorsqu'il relevait la tête pour s'en assurer celle-ci faisait semblant d'être penché sur ses devoirs ou se mêlait aux discutions de ses amies. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées qui en ce moment tournaient toute autour de Lynne. Il se repassait les quelques instant qu'il avait passé avec elle, la douceur de ses lèvres, son regard plongé dans le sien. C'est alors qu'il reçut un coup dans le visage et se rendit compte que James et Sirius l'observait et étaient l'auteur de ce coup. Il s'empara donc du livre que ses amis lui avaient balancé dans la tête et regarda la couverture

- La vie des moldu de Sali Niera. Tu sais tu devrais prendre soin de tes livres, on sait jamais ils pourraient te servir un de ces jours.

- Aider à quoi Lunard ? A comprendre les filles ? et puis je te signal que c'est ton bouquin que tu as oublié de récupéré en cours d'étude des moldu.

- Désolé dit Remus un peu confus en rangeant le fameux livre dans son sac

- Sinon tu crois que James devrais se remettre avec Lily ? demanda Sirius

- Pourquoi elle t'a demandé ?

James approuva de la tête et lança

- Carry, arrête de le fixer, tu vas finir par te bruler les yeux

Sirius et Remus regardèrent leurs amis avec incompréhension.

- J'ai remarqué que depuis un petit moment Carry n'arrête pas de mater Patmol alors je l'ai prévenu

- Elle est pas mal avoua Sirius

- On a jamais dis le contraire Patmol dit Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule

- Heu toi tu te calme intervint James, tu as déjà Lynne alors basta !

- Tu te fou de moi la non ? j'avais Lynne nuance James et c'est ta faute si je ne l'ai plus.

- Je suis désolé je t'ai déjà dis et puis toi et Lynne c'est toujours possible.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le concerné

- Moi je ne sais rien

- Je te jure que… Salut Lily

Le tableau venait de pivoter laissant entrer Lily accompagnée de Lynne. Les deux filles s'avancèrent et dirent bonjour aux quatre garçons. James se leva, attrapa la main de Lily et l'emmena dans un coin. Lynne quand à elle, lança un regard à Remus et rejoint Carry de l'autre coté de la salle. Lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme avait croisé les sien, celui-ci avait senti le chagrin l'envahir de nouveau. Il aurait tant aimé la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras comme il le faisait avant mais elle ne semblait pas avoir les même envies que lui. Plus elle le fuyait, plus il l'aimait. Le jeune homme se remit à ses devoirs tout en sentant encore une fois les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il entendit à peine Sirius murmurer qu'il fallait qu'ils ressortent ensemble et James venir se rasseoir avec Lily.

Le soir venu, Remus était tout seul dans la salle commune. Il avait fermé les yeux et laisser ses pensées déferler dans son esprit. La chose qui lui revenait encore et toujours en tête était le regard que Lynne lui avait lancé. Il avait décelé dans ce regard de la tristesse et de la colère. Plus les minutes passaient plus il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser mais cela lui était impossible. Lynne ne voulait pas. Il se laissa alors lentement sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Ses rêves étaient pleins de visages qu'il ne pouvait pas approchés. Le jeune homme se réveilla instantanément en sentant une main l'effleurer. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette chaleur s'en aille, peur que cette main bienfaitrice ne s'envole. Il entendit alors une personne parler

- Si seulement j'avais le courage de te parler quand tu es réveillé. Mais j'ai si peur de ton rejet et la réaction de James me ferait encore plus de mal.

Il sentit la main se poser sur son front puis la personne lui déposa un tendre baiser. La main effleura la sienne puis plus rien. Il décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux et il aperçut Lynne qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir la tête entre ses mains. Il l'appela et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse monter. Le visage de celle qu'il aimée était inondé de larmes. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Lynne, il sentit un intense chaleur l'envahir. Il la serra contre lui et celle-ci en profita pour mettre ses mains dans son dos et posa la tête contre son torse

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ?

- J'avais peur de ce que tu pensais, de ta réaction

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Lynne se retira de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux ce qui eu pour effet de grandement gêner Remus qui décida de lui parler. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé près du feu que le jeune homme avait décidé de fixé. Il sentait bien le trouble de la jeune femme mais Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire mais il finit par dire sur un ton neutre

- Au début, j'ai voulu t'en parler. Je ne comprenais pas… ou plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre. Pendant toute une semaine j'y ai pensé tu sais, et finalement je me suis dit que c'était ton choix et que personne n'avait le droit de t'empêcher d'aller retrouver ta mère. Mais quoi que tu décide Lynne continua-t-il en la regardant cette fois dans les yeux, sache que mes sentiments envers toi ne changerons pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de jeune femme qui se blottit dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle soit encore plus proche de lui. Il ne savait pas a quoi elle pensait mais il avait une forte envie l'embrasser. L'instant était tel qu'il ne voulait rien de plus, ce qu'il désirait le plus c'était d'être au près d'elle. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme qui se blotti encore plus i possible contre lui tout en lui caressant le torse. Même à travers son tee-shirt il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts irradier tout son être. Il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. Délicatement il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme et tendrement leurs lèvres se touchèrent laissant la chaleur de leur corps respectif s'imprimer dans l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient comme des amants maudits par un destin différent qui pourtant les lié l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir près du feu blotti l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre =)

gros bisous liline-cullen


	11. Nouvel amour et retour

**Hello =)**

**voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fictions**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvel amour et retour**

Le lendemain Sirius se réveilla avec l'intention ferme d'avouer à Carry ses sentiments. Mais quand il tira les rideaux de son lit, il remarqua que celui de Remus n?avait pas été défait ce qui signifiait que ce dernier n?avait pas dormi là. Il réveilla James. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber son regard sur le lit en face de lui, il demanda

- Où est Remus ?

- Je sais pas il a pas dormi là.

Les deux garçons se hâtèrent d'enfiler leur robe de sorcier, attrapèrent leur baguette et descendirent les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la salle commune, il trouvèrent Remus qui bavardait tranquillement avec Lynne. les voyant arriver cette dernière se leva et vint leur dire bonjour. James la stoppa avec un signe de main et demanda

- T'as passé la nuit avec lui ?

- Oui, mais il ne c'est rien passé. Rassuré ?

- Ouais. Mais vous ressortez ensemble ?

- Bah, sais pas. Je peux te dire bonjour?

- Ouais.

James enlaça Lynne pendant quelques secondes puis dit à Remus :

T'as dormi cette nuit ?

Remus répondit d'un bref signe de tête puis les garçons et Lynne allèrent s'asseoir à ses cotés. Sirius leur révéla qu'il était amoureux de Carry. Quand il eut fini de leur expliquer pourquoi il n?en avait pas parlé avant, Lynne ne put retenir un fou rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ? grogna-t-il

Mais il entendit :

- Il est vrai ce mensonge ?

Il se leva d'un bond à l'entente de la voix de Carry. Cette dernière se trouvait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sirius la regarda de haut en bas et s'approcha d?elle. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Carry qui re-secoua la tête pour lui enlever la main avant de répéter plus fort :

- Il est vrai ce mensonge ?

Son regard était moqueur, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son envie de l?embrasser. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, et surtout loin des oreilles des maraudeurs et de Lynne, une fois seul face à elle il répondit :

- Si c'était un mensonge, je ne serai pas amoureux de toi.

Carry le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu?il disait mais finit par répliquer férocement :

- J'ai la profonde conviction que tu te moques de moi.

- Je dois faire quoi pour que tu me croies ?

- James t'a dit que je te regardait tout le temps, alors c'est facile pour toi de me faire croire que je te plaît mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à me convaincre.

- Peut-être mais ça fait un moment que tu me plaîs.

Carry voulut s'éloigner mais, il la rattrapa et l'embrassa. L'effet fut immédiat, elle le repoussa et lui mit une gifle, puis elle s'éloigna accompagnée de Lynne. Arrivée prés du tableau elle se retourna et lança avec un regard méprisant :  
- Désolé, mais je ne veux pas être celle qui te fera oublier Laurisse.

Et elle sortit de la salle commune. Sirius fut rejoint par les maraudeurs, James l'attrapa par l'épaule et dit :

- Elle a été dure avec ce qu?elle vient de dire.

Sirius passa une main sur sa joue et répondit :

- Non elle a raison de le prendre comme ça, mais elle a du caractère.

Les maraudeurs explosèrent de rire et Remus dit :

- Et toi tu aimes les filles caractérielles, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

La nuit était tombée et dans le dortoir des filles. Carry venait de raconter ce qui c'était passé ce matin à Sonia qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Mais contrairement à Lynne, qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre que Sirius était amoureux d?elle, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire comme si elle était perdue. Carry quant à elle avait compris la bêtise qu'elle avait fait en le repoussant, elle était amoureuse de Sirius et ce dernier lui a déclaré sa flamme et tout ce qu?elle à trouvé à faire c'était de le rejeter. Elle s'assit sur son lit et répéta qu'elle était totalement débile, ce que Lynne s'empressa d'approuver, quand la porte du dortoir s?ouvrit laissant rentrer Lily qui s?assit à cotée d?elle et lui tendit une lettre, que Carry lut à haute voix :

\"Chère Carry.

S'il te plaît crois-moi, je t'aime. Tu peux croire que je me moque de toi mais c'est faux. Sirius.\"

Elle replia la lettre et murmura :

- Dois-je le croire ?

Lily se leva, l?attrapa par le bras et lui répondit :

- Si tu veux le savoir, va le voir et parle avec lui.

Et elle la mit dehors. Devant la porte du dortoir, Carry réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle entendit la voix de James dire :

- Patmol on monte, tu viens ?

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Elle se hâta de descendre les marches, une fois en bas elle interpella :

- Sirius, je peux te parler ?

Sirius la regarda un peu surpris, puis fit signe à James, qui l'attendait près des marches, de monter. Quand il fut hors de vue, Sirius demanda :

- Qu'est ce tu veux ?

Son ton était si dur que Carry fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se ressaisir et de lancer un regard noir à Sirius. Se fut son tour de reculer de quelque pas avant de redemander :

- Qu'est ce tu veux ?

- Te parler, elle prit une profonde inspiration, de tout à l'heure.

- Je croyais que c'était clair, répliqua Sirius, tu veux pas après ce qui c'est passé entre Laurisse et moi.

Carry fut prise de court par la réponse de Sirius bien qu'elle s'y attendait. Sirius finit par lui faire signe d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit mais sûrement pas comme Sirius l'avait pensé. Arrivée près de lui, elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Sirius et, pour elle ne sait quelle raison, l'embrassa. Ce fut son tour d'être repoussée. Sirius la regardait, surpris par ce baiser, et expliqua au regard interrogateur de Carry :

- Tu sais que les baisers volés sont perçus comme des péchés. Alors rends-moi pécheur, parce que c'est mon rôle de voler tes baisers.  
Puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

Dans la chambre des troisièmes années filles, Sonia, Carry et Lynne étaient couchées sur le lit de Lynne, les yeux fixés au plafond quand Lynne dit aux deux autres :

- On part jeudi.

- T'en a parlé à James et Remus ? demanda Carry.

- Pas encore et toi à Sirius ?

- Idem.

- On va faire quoi, Griffa ? Nous on n'a pas de famille là-bas, demanda à voix basse Sonia.

- T'étais pas obligée de me suivre, et ici aussi t'as plus de famille. Et à Nily on sera acceptées comme on est. Toi une sirène, Aigla une guerrière du feu et moi une furie. Il y aura des gens comme nous.

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais une chose est sûre, nous trois c'est pour la vie, dit Sonia

- Clair, répondit Carry.

- Pour la vie, finit Lynne.

Puis les trois filles s'endormirent collées les unes aux autres.

Le jeudi matin, Lynne se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et se plaça à la fenêtre. En bas le parc, baigné par une aube couleur sang, laissait percevoir quatre ombres qui revenaient du saule cogneur, elle se souvenait alors que cette nuit avait était une nuit de pleine lune. Donc cette nuit les maraudeurs l?avait passée dehors à visiter les alentours. Lynne sourit et se métamorphosa en chartreux au pelage noir et aux yeux turquoise, qui sortit du dortoir et descendit jusqu?au rez de chaussée. Arrivée sur les marches en dehors du château il se métamorphosa laissant apparaître Lynne assise et qui regardait les quatre garçons avancer vers elle. Arrivés à un mètre d'elle James lança :

- Tu t'es perdue ?

Lynne se leva et répondit :

- Le jour où je suis majeure, j'ouvre un cirque et je t'engage.

Ce qui provoqua les rires des autres maraudeurs, elle leur dit bonjours et reprit :

- En fait non, je ne suis pas sûre que tu attireras du monde avec tes blagues de Carambar. Ca te réussit pas tant que ça l'humour.

Nouveau rire général pendant lequel Sirius lui murmura :

- On arrête pas de lui dire mais il veut pas nous écouter.

Remus prit Lynne par la main et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi toi, Carry et Sonia vous ne souriez plus ?

- Ah ! Répondit-elle soudain mal à l'aise, en fait c'est que…

- On part pour Nily ce soir, dit alors Sonia qui sortit, accompagnée par Carry, du hall.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent d?une même voix Remus, James et Sirius.

Sirius s?avança vers Lynne et demanda :

- Et vous avez décidé ça quand ?

- Il y a deux semaines.

- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand, au juste ? demanda à son tour Remus.

- Aujourd'hui, répondit calmement Lynne avec un léger sourire.

- Je vous avais prévenues que vous auriez dû leur dire avant, intervint Peter qui n?avait encore rien dit.

- Tu le savais ? demanda James.

Peter approuva d'un signe de tête et répondit :

- J'ai surpris une de leurs conversations.

- Et dans un grand silence tous les sept rentrèrent au château.

Dans le parc, la nuit venait de tomber mais on pouvait distinguer trois ombres qui marchaient en direction du lac. Remus, James et Sirius étaient assis contre le hêtre quand une voix leur dit :

- Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Carry suivie par Sonia et Lynne, qui regarda James en secouant la tête. Ce dernier expliqua :

- On vient juste vous dire au revoir.

Se mettant les pieds dans l'eau Sonia baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Carry quant à elle fit apparaître un feu et Lynne regarda les garçons qui s'était levés et murmura :

- Vous nous compliquez les choses.

Elle leur tourna le dos pendant que Carry et Sonia prenait les garçons dans leurs bras. Elle murmura un mot incompréhensible et une spirale turquoise apparut face à elle. Puis à son tour elle dit au revoir aux garçons. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, Remus sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir, il ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde fois. Mais il devait respecter le choix qu'elle avait fait. Il la lâcha et vit que Sonia avait disparu, Carry avait les mains au-dessus du feu. Puis il sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa main, il regarda et vit une chaîne ambre avec un pendentif en forme de chat aux yeux turquoise, Lynne murmura :

Il te protégera.

Elle recula et dit plus fort :

- Éloignez vous, on va prendre nos vrais forme, puis appela Sonia.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Sonia assise par terre elle n'avait pas changé, excepté qu'elle n'avait plus de jambe mais une queue de Sirène. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et pleine de boucles parfaites qui tombaient juste au dessus des reins, et ses yeux n'étaient plus bleu ciel mais aussi bleu que les fonds marins. Carry et Lynne la soulevèrent et la firent rentrer dans la spirale, puis Lynne regarda Carry qui c'était remise prés du feu. Lentement sa robe de sorcière disparut pour laisser place à un haut qui ne lui couvrait que la poitrine, attaché par une flamme sur l?épaule gauche où était tatoué un aigle. Elle portait également une jupe en peau d'animal qui se terminait juste en dessous de ses fesses, laissant voir ses longues et fines jambes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés par une multitude de petite tresse collées au crâne mais seulement sur le devant, derrière ils étaient lâchés et légèrement ondulés. Quant à ses yeux d'habitude si bleus, ils étaient devenus rouges comme les flammes de l'enfer.

Elle fit disparaître le feu et rentra à son tour dans la spirale. Lynne porta les mains à son coeur et disparut dans une fumée rose claire. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Lynne était habillée d'un haut rose fushia et d'une jupe longue qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, elle était pieds nus, ce qui surprit Remus, elle qui ne supporte pas ça d'habitude. Ses yeux n'étaient plus noisette mais turquoise. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse sur le coté de sa tête et le reste était lâché et raide. Puis, après un sourire aux garçons elle passa à son tour la spirale qui disparut aussitôt. Remus regarda James et Sirius et vit que, eux aussi, pleuraient.

* * *

**Et voila =)**

**Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs fidèles =)**

**je vous fait de gros bisous et demain je vous posterais le dernier chapitre de cette fiction**

**bye Liline-Cullen**


	12. Et si ce n'était qu'un songe

**salut à tous **

**Alix : merci pour ta review =) ,non je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer je ne voulais pas non plus que ça se termine comme sa mais ce n'est pas mon histoire à la base et l'auteur m'a demander de ne pas changer la fin je n'avais pas le choix lol.**

**Je tiens également à remercier encore une fois Lucie-Black de m'avoir confié cette fiction, c'était un plaisir de la réécrire et de vous la faire partager. merci à ceux qui l'on suivit depuis le début **

**il s'agit donc de l'épilogue. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture même si c'est court.**

* * *

**13 : Et si ce n'était qu'un songe...**

La lumière filtra à travers les volets fermés de la fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre de Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ce denier était profondément endormi. Il se réveilla en sursaut, chercha à tâtons une paire de lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez avant de poser son regard sur le lit de son ami qui était déjà réveillé et le regardait avec de gros yeux avant de lui dire :

- Tu as crié dans ton sommeil t?as même réveillé Hermione, il désigna une jeune fille qui s?activait à ouvrire les volets.

- Désolé, mais j?ai fait un rêve bizarre, et sous les regards interrogateurs de ses potes, j?ai rêvé des maraudeurs.

- Vas-y raconte, dit Hermione en s?asseyant sur le lit de Harry suivit par Ron.

Harry leur raconta en détail son rêve, en oubliant volontairement certains passages qu'il ne voulait pas révéler aux deux autres et préférait les garder pour lui. Un long silence suivit la fin de son récit, dehors le soleil était déjà haut, puis Hermione brisa enfin le silence :

- Après tout, ce n?était qu?un rêve, ça ne signifie rien.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas y faire attention, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

ils décidèrent de descendre à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent, dans une discussion aminée, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius et Mrs Weasley. Ils leur dirent bonjour et Harry s'assit au cotée de Sirius et entendit que Tonks disait :

- Remus, Sirius, qu?est ce que vous mijotez. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer une femme enceinte, finit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre bien rebondi.

Remus lança un regard amusé à Sirius et finit par sortir une longue et fine boite noire. Il la tendit à Tonks qui la prit et l'ouvrit, un grand sourire illumina le visage de Tonks qui sortit de la boite un magnifique collier ambre, et murmura :

- Merci, il est magnifique.

Remus se leva, lui prit le collier et alla pour lui attacher, laissant voir un pendentif de chat avec des yeux turquoise, comme celui de son rêve, il murmura :

- Lynne ?

Quand Sirius et Remus entendirent le nom ils arrêtèrent de sourire et le regardèrent horrifiés, avant que Sirius exige :

- Répète ?

- J'ai dit : Lynne.

Remus regarda Sirius les larmes aux yeux avant que celui-ci redemande :  
- Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Ron et Hermione qui, comme lui, avait compris que le rêve d'Harry avait été la dure réalité des maraudeur.

* * *

**Voila le point final =)**

**je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dit a très bientôt avec une fiction que je suis entrain d'écrire. elle ne tardera pas a arrivé.**

**Elle sera sur un couple que j'apprécie tout particulièrement HG/DM et s'appelle : La noblesse d'une sang de bourbe. si quelqu'un est intéresse pour la corriger et bien il/elle sera le bienvenu =)**

**en tout cas encore merci à tous et n'oubliez pas : A vos clavier =)**

**liline-Cullen**


End file.
